Storm the Castle/Галерея
Скриншоты Star vs The Forces of Evil S01E13 Storm The Castle18.png S1e24 looking into the monster.png S1e24 preparing to put hand in.png S1e24 sandwich in the darkness.png S1e24 marco is worried.png S1E24 Sandwich Search.png S1e24 marco is worried about his arm.png Sandwich Monster.png S1e24 star feels something.png S1e24 half of stars body inside the monster.png S1e24 marco comes to the rescue.png S1E24 Sanwich Obtained.png S1e24 creature begins to wake up.png S1e24 creature uses airblast.png S1e24 marco gets airblasted.png S1e24 creature yawns.png S1E24 Cave Monster.png S1e24 creature is awakened.png S1E24 Monster Eyes.png S1e24 outside view of cave.png S1e24 running with the sandwich.png S1e24 creature exits the cave.png S1e24 aerial view of danger zone.png S1E24 Sky Tree.png S1E24 Sandwich Landing.png S1e24 creature sprinting.png S1e24 view of the cliff.png S1e24 spell to prevent fall damage.png S1e24 about to land.png S1e24 view of the forest below.png S1e24 marco and star tangled.png S1e24 star notices the sandwich.png Quest Sandwich.png S1e24 creature blows steam.png S1e24 reaching for sandwich.png S1e24 steam gets closer.png S1e24 getting close to sandwich.png Closer.png S1e24 marco becomes determined to save themselves.png S1E24 Scissors.png S1e24 cutting the vines.png S1e24 creature is upon them.png S1e24 near fatal bite.png Steam Monster.png S1e24 star shooting out of the portal.png S1e24 star points at the sandwich.png S1e24 star begins complaining.png S1e24 marco talks to star.png S1e24 creature grabs marcos leg.png S1e24 creature lets go.png S1e24 star is angry.png S1e24 arguing over a sandwich.png S1e24 marco points at star.png S1e24 looking away.png S1e24 star continues talking.png S1e24 sometimes I wonder why we are even friends.png S1e24 star regrets a little.png S1e24 marco on his room.png S1e24 star heading for her bed.png S1e24 muffled screams.png S1e24 star fast asleep.png S1e24 upside down view of sandwich.png S1e24 about to take a bite.png S1e24 so good.png S1e24 picture of marco and star.png S1e24 knocking on marcos room.png S1e24 star begins to apologize.png S1e24 star about to open the door.png S1e24 star continues talking outside of the room.png S1e24 star offers a piece of sandwich.png S1e24 room is empty.png S1e24 star looks around.png S1e24 looking down the stairs.png S1e24 star sees something.png S1e24 mrs diaz pokes her head out.png S1e24 mrs diaz talks to star.png S1e24 star listens.png S1e24 mrs diaz continues talking.png S1e24 face of mr diaz.png S1e24 star seems the phone.png S1e24 dialing.png S1e24 star listening.png S1e24 star hears the ringtone.png S1e24 coming from inside the house.png S1e24 heading towards the room.png S1e24 star sees marcos hoodie.png S1e24 phone shining.png S1e24 star surprised.png S1e24 star talking to the monster.png S1e24 star wonders where his legs are.png S1e24 star is shocked.png S1e24 bug talks.png S1e24 bug talks to star.png S1e24 bring the wand.png S1e24 fly leaves.png S1e24 star is concerned.png S1e24 mr diaz shows up.png S1e24 mr diaz talks about his phone adventure.png S1e24 mr diaz with black eye.png S1e24 star talks to the officer.png S1e24 imitating the bug.png S1e24 star continues talking to the officer.png S1e24 marcos parents are concerned.png S1e24 the cop is having none of it.png S1e24 star continues trying to explain.png S1e24 the cop takes her for a child.png S1e24 I believe in magic too.png S1e24 mine is in vegas.png S1e24 cop continues talking about magic.png S1e24 cop has a pencil.png S1e24 cop looks sad.png S1e24 marcos parents look more concerned.png S1e24 cop about to leave.png S1e24 copy heading out.png S1e24 star talks to marcos parents.png S1e24 saddened star.png S1e24 ms diaz talks to star.png S1e24 marcos parents want to help.png S1e24 mr diaz leaves to prepare.png S1e24 star heads out.png S1e24 mr diaz at the door.png S1e24 star looking through the small door.png S1e24 mr diaz about to open the door.png S1e24 about to grab the scissors.png S1e24 entering the portal.png S1e24 holding marcos jacket.png S1e24 dragging a gift.png S1e24 view of the wastelands.png S1e24 depressed buff frog.png S1e24 buff frog continues being depressed.png S1e24 fly flies past buff frog.png S1e24 attempting to have dinner.png S1e24 not enough motivation.png S1e24 fly flies away.png S1e24 buff frog sighs.png S1e24 buff frog notices ludo.png S1e24 ludo is tired.png S1e24 buff frog wierded out by ludo.png S1e24 about to apologize.png S1e24 you just walked through my living room.png S1e24 ludo removes his skull headwear.png S1e24 ludo talks to buff frog through the door.png S1e24 buff frog still behind the door.png S1e24 ludo continues talking to buff frog.png S1e24 ludos expression changes.png S1e24 buff frong is angry.png S1e24 buff frog pointing at ludo.png S1e24 ludo discusses with buff frog.png S1e24 buff frog suspicious look.png S1e24 grabbing the gift.png S1e24 pointing at the gift.png S1e24 evil grin.png S1e24 still on opposite side of doors.png S1e24 door is down.png S1e24 portal is being opened.png S1E24 Star Arriving Through Portal.png S1e24 serious star walks through.png S1e24 high jump.png S1e24 star running by.png S1e24 blasting ludo.png S1e24 buff frog has been blasted.png S1e24 opening the gift.png S1e24 tadpoles are shown.png S1e24 beaten up buff frog looks.png S1e24 hurt ludo on the ground.png S1E24 Because We're Friends.png S1E24 Dinner.png S1E24 After The Wand.png S1E24 A Taste.png S1E24 Glass Punch.png S1E24 Disappointment.png S1E24 Marco talking to Toffee.png S1E24 Good Luck.png S1E24 Ludo's Keys.png S1E24 Not Ludo's Keys.png S1E24 Deal.png Don't Wanna Touch.png S1E24 Star's Alternative.png S1E24 Entering The Castle.png S1E24 Pillows.png S1E24 Toffee having a sandwich.png S1E24 Star with Ludo and Buff Frog.png S1E24 Ludo hides behind a wall.png S1E24 Star and Buff Frog charge into the castle.png S1E24 Sandwich of Discord.png S1E24 The Assault.png S1E24 Supersonic Attack.png S1E24 Unbreakable Glass.png S1E24 Star and Buff Frog.png S1E24 Arm Off.png S1E24 Magic Propelled Grenade.png S1E24 Upset Star.png S1E24 Star Power.png Inner Power.png S1E24 Success.png S1E24 Regrowing Glass.png S1E24 Regeneration Powers.png S1E24 Pillows Again.png S1E24 Crushing Ceiling.png S1E24 Wand Ransom.png S1E24 Surprise.png S1E24 True Intentions.png S1E24 The First Spell.png S1E24 The Decision.png Star Wand.PNG Ghost Unicorn.png S1E24 Let Him Go.png S1E24 Not Over.png Reptillian Grin.png S1E24 Wandpocalypse.png Reptillian Grin 2.png S1E24 Lawyers.png tumblr_nv3y6y4YOQ1rlqe1oo1_1280 (1).png S1E24 Ludo's Wasteland.png tumblr_nv3y6y4YOQ1rlqe1oo2_1280.png tumblr_nv3y6y4YOQ1rlqe1oo3_1280.png Unicorn Destiny.png S1E24 New Wand.png S1E24 Don't Make it Awkward.png S1E24 King Butterfly.png Whistle.png S1E24 Star presents the wand to her mother.png S1E24 Queen Moon and Star.png S1E24 Anything Out.png S1E24 Queen Moon Takes The Wand.png S1E24 Hug.png S1E24 Go Ahead.png S1E24 Worried Queen.png S1E24 Glossaryck.png S1E24 Cleaved Piece.png Концепт-арты Storm the Castle Concept 1.jpg Storm the Castle Concept 3.jpg Storm the Castle Concept 4.jpg Storm the Castle Concept 5.jpg Storm the Castle background - Sandwich dimension.png Storm the Castle background - Sandwich dimension 2.png Storm the Castle background - Sandwich dimension 3.png Storm the Castle background - Sandwich dimension 4.png Storm the Castle background - Sandwich dimension 5.png Storm the Castle background - Marco's bedroom door.png Storm the Castle background - Star's bedroom day.png Storm the Castle background - Diaz house upper floor night.png Storm the Castle background - Diaz house living room.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle distance shot.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle interior.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle gate.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle interior 2.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle interior 3.png Storm the Castle background - Ludo's castle interior 4.png Прочее Storm the Castle poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона